


Afterparty

by Darkprism, liralenli



Series: Monoshizukanohi [24]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Foursome, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Monoshizukanohi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralenli/pseuds/liralenli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening of dinner and drinks, Byakuya suggests to his lover Renji and their friends, Kisuke and Shuuhei, that they take the party to a more private venue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Shuuhei and Renji slammed down their empty shot glasses at the same time and with the same force. Shuuhei sucked at the wedge of lime before yanking it out of his mouth and dropping it onto a plate of fine china.

"Whew damn," Renji said, with a shake of his head. "What is that?"

"Five," Shuuhei replied.

Renji grinned. "Good start."

Shuuhei felt the tequila flow hot through his belly and smirked back at his old friend, one-time roommate, business partner, and occasional sexual stress relief. "I suppose," Shuuhei answered, flopping back on Byakuya's insanely soft and probably overpriced living room rug.

"The night is still very young," Byakuya murmured from where he sat next to Kisuke, their backs propped against the base of the sectional sofa. Renji sat cross-legged at the coffee table, pouring more liquor, and Shuuhei asked himself for the hundredth time how it was, exactly, that he got here.

It was Friday. Renji, Byakuya, Kisuke, and Shuuhei went out to dinner at Tobi's. Drank a beer, had some excellent food, laughed and joked like they were at Deathtoll but in far nicer clothes and without the languishing smell of dust, sweat, and stale vomit.

Over key lime pie and coffee liberally spiked with Bailey’s, Byakuya mentioned continuing the party at his place. At least... Shuuhei _thought_ that was right; he had finished his fourth beer by that point, Renji six, and Shuuhei distinctly remembered thinking it was damned odd and too telling that Kisuke and Byakuya were sipping sparkling fucking water.

Despite the faint flicker of reservation brewing in Shuuhei’s guts, everyone had agreed to head to The Heritage, and they all had piled into Byakuya's limo. Shuuhei made a valiant effort to keep his hands to himself and off of his... boyfriend? Shuuhei shivered, arm flung over his eyes. It'd been a fuckin' week; maybe he should hold off a while on the titles for Chrissakes.

One elevator ride and a fast tour of the penthouse condo later, the four men toed off shoes, took off suit jackets and unbuttoned shirts before making themselves cozy in the living room. Renji vanished to locate the alcohol like a fucking spirits dousing rod, appearing triumphant moments later. Everyone took a shot -- that much Shuuhei knew, as he distinctly remembered watching Kisuke swallow and suck off a lime -- and then Renji had challenged him to a game of one for one, and things were quickly getting hazy.

Something about being without all his wits in the presence of Byakuya _and_ Kisuke made Shuuhei nervous. Very, _very_ nervous.

"C'mon, Shuu. Get yer ass up here and drink with me."

Shuuhei didn't bother to reply verbally; he flipped Renji off, instead.

"Pussy."

"Asshole."

"Breeder."

"The hell?" Shuuhei sat up and cuffed Renji on the back of the head.

"Oh, _now_ it's fuckin' on," Renji growled, and Shuuhei had an armful of flailing yet oddly coordinated redhead in the next heartbeat.

Byakuya chuckled. "Interesting," he said quietly but still loudly enough that Shuuhei heard him over Renji's snarls.

Shuuhei shoved Renji's face away with one palm, got rolled and pinned, but that bothered him far less than seeing _that_ look on Kisuke's face. He'd seen it before plenty of times, and it had always preceded some devious yet subtle game by the master puppeteer. Drinking games, question challenges, suggestions that led them running amok somehow while Kisuke laughed behind his fan or beneath his hat. Shuuhei knew Kisuke didn't miss a trick, tried to connect that to dating Kisuke and how that made circumstances different, but couldn't find enough brain cells to whip into working shape.

"Truly," Byakuya answered, long hair loose and too pretty over his shoulders. Renji's was down, too, and Shuuhei got loose to grab a handful to the sound of Renji's yelp, while trying to pay attention to the plotting happening next to the couch.

Byakuya leaned closer to Kisuke, one arm on the sofa cushions. "You know you've thought of this," he said. Somewhat fucking mysteriously, Shuuhei thought.

A golden eyebrow went up, and two sets of sober eyes met. Kisuke shifted and then nodded. "I have. You think it will work?"

"Goddamnit, Shuu!" Renji bellowed, kicking off the floor. Shuuhei grabbed Renji about the middle, spun them, and landed hard on the redhead's back. Black curses filled the air, but Shuuhei clapped a hand over Renji's mouth.

"Oh," Byakuya mused, watching the fray. "I believe so. Might take some... persuasion? For yours."

Renji bit Shuuhei's fingers, and Shuuhei hissed as Renji tried to buck him off.

"Mm." Gray eyes suddenly studied Shuuhei, thoughtfully. "True, but there's two points of leverage here."

"As usual, Urahara, you make an excellent point," Byakuya conceded.

Shuuhei frowned at Kisuke, letting the word "leverage" run into walls and off of cliffs in his brain. Renji bit him harder, and Shuuhei got tired of the game. He gripped Renji's chin, forcing Renji's face to look at the other two men. "Let's pretend you have the ability to think through diversionary tactics, Ren," Shuuhei whispered.

"Huh?" Renji asked, blinking but stiffening as Byakuya smiled at him, a panther on the prowl.

"Impressive," Byakuya said with a side glance at Kisuke. "Even after all that." He gestured to the table of empty glassware and spilled salt.

"He is," Kisuke agreed, and Shuuhei thought that was pride in his voice. "I'm afraid I'm rubbing off."

Byakuya snorted, Renji struggled, and Shuuhei put an elbow into the meaty part of Renji's shoulder.

"Fuckin' A!" Renji complained.

"Ah, any particular game you had in mind, to... concrete goals may ease the way," Kisuke said.

"I thought, perhaps, a battle of wills?" Byakuya said, leaning forward to take a sip of water. "Last man standing, as it were, with the usual variety of breaking methodology. As we all see fit, of course."

"The hell they talking about?" Renji asked.

"So good of you to pay attention," Shuuhei muttered.

"Do cock rings count?" Kisuke said with a chuckle, as he leaned back. "Might be... efficacious for all concerned."

"They can and most assuredly," Byakuya answered.

"Cock ri-- okay, that's it," Shuuhei said, getting off of Renji. He swayed on his feet, sank down onto the floor again, and looked warily at the code speakers. He didn't know what was going on, but his guts were swirling with some weird combination of arousal and trepidation, his mind was shouting that there were things to consider, here, for the love of God, and it was enough to make Shuuhei force some sobriety.

"What about counting cock rings?" Renji asked, half-crawling over to the table to sit across from Byakuya. "I could go drag all of 'em out if you're really dyin' to know." Renji grinned at Byakuya, and Shuuhei turned his worried gaze on his friend, who seemed entirely more in sync with reality than Shuuhei felt.

Kisuke moved to sit behind Shuuhei, legs about Shuuhei and arms going slowly, with warning, about Shuuhei's torso. He leaned against Shuuhei's back, forehead between Shuuhei's shoulder blades.

Shuuhei's head turned and tilted down as the warmth of the man behind him seeped through Shuuhei's thin gray dress shirt. From the corner of his eye, he saw Byakuya get closer to Renji, kissing quickly before murmuring something suggestive and unfortunately indecipherable.

"Sure," Renji said clearly, and the glance he threw at Shuuhei told Shuuhei the entire plot.

Shuuhei stiffened in Kisuke's arms. It was one thing to mess around with Renji back before Byakuya happened to him; before Renji was happy, stable, and finally with a man Renji seemed to love and nearly worship. Shuuhei would never in a hundred million years do anything to compromise that. Not to mention Shuuhei's own precarious position: in a relationship in its infancy with his long-time friend whom Shuuhei already knew he loved. He definitely didn't want to fuck up there, either, and an ice pick jabbed him when he realized he didn't know if fucking up meant staying to play or getting up to leave.

"Kisuke?" Shuuhei asked, twisting to look at the other man and trying to keep his face neutral while his thought process slogged through too much liquor-slicked emotion.

"Yes, Shuuhei?" Kisuke helped Shuuhei turn all the way so that Shuuhei's legs were over Kisuke's hips, and Kisuke's long legs wrapped around Shuuhei's butt. What worried Shuuhei was that Kisuke neatly put his hands on his own knees, not on Shuuhei.

"What's..." Shuuhei stopped, scowling as he realized he had no idea what to ask. _What's up?,_ didn't cover it, _What do you want?_ made Shuuhei nervous, _The hell are you thinking?_ was too aggressive, and Shuuhei coughed when, _Will you still respect me in the fuckin' morning?_ made him want to laugh hysterically.

"Hey, Shuu," Renji said, coming up behind Shuuhei and resting a pointy chin on his shoulder. "You thinkin' too much again?"

Shuuhei snorted, shifting uncomfortably as the proximity to both men trumped nerves and began to stir blood south. Renji sighed and pressed against Shuuhei's back, and he heard Byakuya move closer, too. He watched Kisuke watch the room, and Shuuhei swallowed, unsure whether to find all this comforting or really fucking alarming.

"I'd like to start by saying that if you wish to depart, I'm willing to go with you. We can enjoy our own time together in our own space." Kisuke's voice was even, as he glanced at Renji and Byakuya. "And I will enjoy what we do. I would, however, also like to say that I'd really like to take this opportunity with our friends, if you feel so inclined."

Renji chuckled and put one arm around Shuuhei, palm splaying on his chest. "Stay or go, the boyfriend don't mind which you pick," Renji paraphrased.

"Got that. Thanks," Shuuhei muttered, and he knew his cheeks were six shades of red.

"It's okay, Shuu," Renji said with a shrug. "I want you to stay, though. If it matters."

Shuuhei made a low noise, trying not to look at Kisuke and feeling entirely too examined.

"Look, no way would they ask if they were gonna kick our asses over it tomorrow," Renji commented, and Shuuhei winced, wishing like hell that Renji didn't sound so sage-like when he should be seven sheets to the wind.

"It's true," Byakuya spoke up, moving around to kneel next to Shuuhei. Large, cool eyes regarded Shuuhei with something like sympathy. "I love Renji. I trust Kisuke. I like you." Byakuya tilted his head. "And will respect any decision you choose to make without recourse."

"I would like you to choose as you truly desire, love," Kisuke said quietly and met Shuuhei's gaze. "So what do you wish to do?"

Shuuhei closed his eyes at the affection in Kisuke's voice, and Renji held him tighter in a silent plea and as more reassurance. Kisuke stayed put, and Shuuhei knew that was part of Kisuke's code of conduct: no coercing with physical touch when a decision had to be made. Shuuhei's lips twitched in amusement over fast-learned lessons. He relaxed minutely in Renji's hold and reached for Kisuke: found an arm and encircled the silkiness of Kisuke's shirt and the hardness of the muscles beneath it.

"Yeah..." Shuuhei mumbled. "Why not..."

"There you go," Renji husked in Shuuhei's ear. "One thing I know, always good to get Shuu on board, first. Surprise blow jobs get you a knee in the goddamned face."

Shuuhei laughed, though it cut off in the middle when Renji's hand skimmed down his chest to cover his crotch without preamble. He heard Byakuya's appreciative murmur before a cool palm closed over Shuuhei's hand, squeezing. Fingers flexing on Kisuke's arm, Shuuhei tugged the blond closer, brain trying to short circuit on too much of a good thing.

Kisuke's presence was solid and reassuring in ways Shuuhei couldn’t explain but knew he loved. Kisuke hugged Shuuhei closer, lips brushing against Shuuhei's throat. "Ah, good. I'm glad you'll try this, at least, with people who care deeply for you."

"Mm," Shuuhei hummed, head back as Kisuke found the spot over his pulse that made Shuuhei grit his teeth.

"We're gonna need more movin' room," Renji muttered, and he stroked Shuuhei, squeezed in a temporary good-bye before getting up and going to the coffee table. Byakuya slowly rose after Renji, dropping a damned-near sweet kiss to Shuuhei's hair.

"Let me help you before you break something," Byakuya murmured, and Renji snorted his commentary as the two men began to rearrange the furniture to open up the middle of the room.

Kisuke's hands roamed over Shuuhei's chest and belly. Then he looked up and murmured, "Do you two need help with that? Or should we stay out of your way and discuss the... hm... rules?"

"Oh, Jesus," Renji groused as he moved a glass bowl out of potential harm's way. It was kinda adorable the way Renji cared about his home and tried to pretend he didn't. "Which game?" he asked Byakuya.

"Hold 'em," Byakuya quipped, and Renji laughed.

"We're playing poker?" Shuuhei questioned, confused.

"Naw," Renji said, gathering up large throw pillows from chairs and plopping them down in a pile. "We're holdin' out."

Shuuhei's eyes widened, and he turned back to Kisuke. Counting cock rings suddenly made a hell of a lot more sense. "Oh," he whispered, then smirked. "And I guess we're not going to make it easy on each other, huh?"

"No. I believe that the goal is to make it as... hm... hard as possible," Kisuke said with a faint smile.

"Now there's a goal I can get behind," Shuuhei mumbled, kissing Kisuke and repressing a groan. Fuck. _Hard_ , indeed.

"Damn right," Renji said, dropping the last of the pillows and fluidly crouching next to Shuuhei. He nosed Shuuhei's ear, licked at the shell -- lightly, like he didn't want to push shit too much at first, and Shuuhei relaxed another notch or two. "What's the matter, Shuu? Losin' already?"

Shuuhei growled and spun, grateful when the room only shifted an extra quarter turn instead of loopy spirals. Instead of answering, Shuuhei grabbed the back of Renji's neck and mashed their lips together. It'd been months since they'd kissed, and damn but Shuuhei forgot the fucker was actually good at it. He stripped off Renji's shirt, not caring that one cuff got caught or that his lower body was tangled with Kisuke's. Renji's low groan was too damned distracting, but Renji helped him balance, didn't break the tongue-dance, and Renji made fast work of Shuuhei's clothing.

"Oh," Kisuke hummed. "All that lovely art on display." Fingers feathered down Shuuhei's spine, and then wandered off along one of the vines.

Byakuya chuckled and drew closer. "Stark tribal work against a jungle of curves and colors. Very pretty, indeed."

"Yeah, Shuu ain't half bad," Renji said, nipping at Shuuhei's throat while shoving at Shuuhei's pants.

Shuuhei inched backward from Kisuke, breathing too damned hard and trying not to feel Byakuya's heated gaze and warm presence licking at him. "Aw, you say the -- _nngh_ \-- sweetest things, Ren." Shuuhei tore off socks, ripped Renji's fly open, and his back hit the floor when Renji pulled away his boxer briefs.

"I always forget the metal," Renji muttered, and he flashed a grin at Byakuya.

"You would," Shuuhei retorted, getting lost in a tumble of limbs until Renji knelt naked next to Shuuhei. Renji's lips pressed and sucked at Shuuhei's nipple, Byakuya stroked Shuuhei's bare leg, and Kisuke bent to pet Shuuhei's sides, trace patterns with fingertips that made Shuuhei shiver. All of them like this was fucking intense, and he grasped Renji's hair to distract himself and barely stifled a sound as Renji's teeth joined the fray at his chest.

"While this is lovely, and I don't think I'd mind making your man moan for the next hour, I do have a bit of business to discuss, Kisuke," Byakuya said.

"Business?" Kisuke sounded distracted.

"Yes. Of the impact and pain variety," Byakuya clarified, and Shuuhei's eyes got wide. Renji made a quiet sound -- confusion and maybe a little hurt -- and Shuuhei wrapped the redhead in a hug, both of them looking at the austere Byakuya who regarded Kisuke with a calm gaze. Shuuhei struggled to put two and twenty together; recalled that Renji didn't do pain of any sort in the bedroom, saving all that for the tattoo needles. And though Shuuhei would never, ever give Renji hell over it, Renji took a lot of breaks under the gun -- needed plenty of room to deal. That was the sort of thing Shuuhei kept to himself out of respect for a client and his best friend. Everybody was different, after all.

But if what Shuuhei thought Byakuya was asking for was accurate, then the pretty man obviously wanted to give consensual pain a try. Shuuhei held Renji tighter, worried about how Renji would react. Renji didn't say anything, but he let Shuuhei hold him.

Gray eyes met and locked above Renji and Shuuhei's head, and Kisuke's eyebrow went up. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to cut to that particular chase," Kisuke murmured. Byakuya's slow smile was knowing, and he waited while Kisuke considered.

"I do know you have good measure of my capabilities, so I'd be happy to provide what you desire, so long as our partners can assure me that they have no objections to that particular style of intimacy."

"Fair enough," Byakuya conceded, nodding at Kisuke. He crept closer and stretched out next to Shuuhei. The guy smelled like flowers, and a strand of his hair fell across Shuuhei's stomach. Byakuya reached to stroke Renji's cheek.

"What... what're you thinking...?" Renji asked, and Shuuhei lay still, ascribing to Kisuke's, _Don't Distract the Negotiations_ policy.

"Probably a belt," Byakuya answered, and Shuuhei's breath caught with Renji's at the bare tenderness in the tone. "Not many other options available to us, here." Renji glanced at Shuuhei, and Shuuhei caught Kisuke's gaze.

"I won't do it if you don't like the idea, Renji," Byakuya said, and Shuuhei liked the solomn conviction in the words.

"And neither will he," Shuuhei put in for Kisuke.

"Yeah. Got that." Renji stared hard at Byakuya. "And this is what you want..." His mouth worked, a blush broke out over his cheeks, and Shuuhei stared in wonder. "Sir?"

Byakuya smiled, and his shoulders relaxed, though Shuuhei never would have known the man was tense until Shuuhei saw the guy _un_ -tense. "Yes."

"Then do it..." Renji's lip curled into a smirk. "Just don't break shit I want to use later."

Byakuya snorted. "Good to know the limits, I suppose."

Kisuke looked from Byakuya to Renji and frowned before a hand wrapped around Shuuhei's, though who needed reassurance, Shuuhei didn't quite know. While studying the ring of fingers about Shuuhei's flesh and bone, Kisuke quirked a smile, and Shuuhei braced. God, he knew _that_ look: it was Kisuke's, _I've just thought of something terribly appropriate and utterly clever and am about to share_ expression.

With his free hand, Kisuke reached out and touched Renji under the chin. Renji blinked brown eyes, and Kisuke said, "Then you'll hold Byakuya's safeword. You say stop when I should stop, as we both know how Byakuya is terrible about letting anyone know he's gone too far."

Renji spluttered and started to laugh. "Ain't that the fuckin' truth."

Byakuya gave a disdainful sniff and chose not to answer as he began undoing shirt cuffs. Shuuhei grinned at Kisuke, feeling like a victim of the most sickly sweet puppy love.

"A'right," Renji agreed, turning pearly whites on Byakuya. "Sounds like a plan." He paused. "Uh... now what?"

"I got a couple ideas," Shuuhei murmured, leaning to mouth Renji's shoulder.

"Mm... do tell," Kisuke encouraged.

"Well, first he needs to get the hell off me so we can undress his boyfriend," Shuuhei complained, but he kissed Renji's neck and ran a hand through thick hair.

"If somebody'd quit clingin' maybe I could," Renji snarked back, but he turned and kissed Shuuhei's lower lip before getting up.

"Boys," Byakuya commented. "Honestly."

"You like it," Renji replied, kneeling behind Byakuya and sliding hands around a narrow waist.

"Hm. Well, I like it," Kisuke said, thoughtfully.

Byakuya chuckled, and Shuuhei got chills: that was a hell of a sound.

"And it's cherries," Renji said, glancing at Kisuke while he undid Byakuya's belt in fastidious slow motion. Shuuhei frowned for a second, got it, and laughed at Renji's choice of safeword for Byakuya.

With a heavenward roll of his eyes, Byakuya nodded once. "So be it."

"Appropriate." Kisuke positioned himself in front of Byakuya, clever hands popping pearl buttons in quick succession. "I'd like to get a feel of what I will be working with, if you don't mind."

"Finally get to see, hm?" Byakuya said, but any sarcasm the man may have intended got misdirected into quiet permission as his head tipped back toward Renji, who suckled at Byakuya's earlobe.

"Mmhm." Kisuke's hands stroked apart the silk shirt, running along skin as smooth as the fabric that covered hard pecs. Circling sure palms over dark nipples, Kisuke watched Byakuya's face. "I've seen you watching me, strung up and undone, and I have enjoyed wondering what you were like under those perfect suits and alabaster masks."

"Damn," Shuuhei muttered as Byakuya's breathing picked up pace. Renji slipped fingers under the waist of Byakuya's slacks, nudging them down, and Shuuhei bit his tongue. Byakuya really was, as Renji'd said hundreds of times, fuckin' beautiful. Byakuya grunted, head lolling forward and looking slightly dazed. Shuuhei rose up on his knees, maneuvered to kneel behind Kisuke and hesitantly put hands on Kisuke's hips, not wanting to get in the way and turning over things in his brain that would keep Byakuya's lips parted just like _that_.

Leaning forward, one of Kisuke's hands went to cover Shuuhei's on his hip, the other stroked along Byakuya slender jaw, and slid into black hair before closing into a fist. The soft sound that came from Byakuya's chiseled lips was a prelude to Kisuke's mouth eating up the noise and kissing Byakuya hungrily.

Byakuya's startled cry went straight to Shuuhei's cock, and for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes he wondered how in the hell he was going to make it through the night.

"Oh, God... Sir..." Renji husked.

"Yeah..." Shuuhei agreed, petting Kisuke's back, legs, spine, shoulders. When Kisuke broke the kiss, Byakuya swayed on his knees, and Shuuhei could absolutely relate.

"An... an idea?" Shuuhei managed, lips on Kisuke's neck.

"Yes?" Kisuke said, not breaking eye contact with the beautiful man in front of him, but leaning into Shuuhei's touches, encouraging. One hand stayed tangled in the black silk of Byakuya's hair, and Renji got Byakuya naked from head to knees, the clothing pooling on the floor.

Getting distracted by the slender, hardening length jutting from Byakuya's body, Shuuhei cleared his throat. "Keep him... on his knees for the..." Shuuhei paused as Kisuke's other hand left Shuuhei's to stroke along sculpted shoulders and chest, flicking against dark nipples.

Byakuya didn't make a sound, but his eyelids lowered and his cock twitched. Renji made a muffled noise and traced patterns over Byakuya's hipbones. "Belt," Shuuhei continued. "Ren and I can hold him while you..."

The small choked sound that came from Kisuke indicated the sort of approval that Shuuhei loved to pull from the blond, and Kisuke swallowed before he could answer. "One of you on each side of him could be very pleasing on all counts, especially if you both encourage our beautiful host as you support him." Byakuya groaned, and Renji's shoulders rocked in a shiver.

"Yeah..." Renji growled. "Fuck. Yeah."

Reaching out to clasp Byakuya's chin, Kisuke tugged it up until Byakuya's eyes flickered back to him. "A belt will mark, but not permanently. You'll probably wear the stripes on back and ass for the next week, and I simply need your spoken consent before we proceed."

Shuuhei met Renji's eyes, and seeing some turmoil there, Shuuhei winked. It shocked Renji, made him smirk, and Shuuhei felt easier with some amount of equilibrium established.

"You have my express permission to strike and mark me, Kisuke," Byakuya said, and Shuuhei had to give the man points for the interesting mixture of authority and yearning in his voice. And Shuuhei was further impressed when Byakuya gestured with one hand toward the center of the room. "Over there. I've seen your swing, but let's stay away from anything fragile."

Shuuhei chuckled as all four of them struggled to their feet, Renji helping Byakuya kick out of his clothing. "Kisuke won't break anything," he murmured, mostly for Renji's benefit.

Renji threw a look at Shuuhei: grateful and curious. "Uh... so...?"

"I do believe I'm on my knees," Byakuya murmured, and with a poise that took Shuuhei's breath away, swooped into position. Byakuya gathered hair over one shoulder, and Shuuhei had to look away from Renji's face. The man wasn't exactly good at keeping anything to himself, and the expression of love and hunger was too damned personal to watch. Instead, Shuuhei dropped down to Byakuya's left. Renji got the message and mirrored Shuuhei on the right, glancing at Shuuhei for the next clue.

"I think..." Shuuhei began, but stopped when Byakuya turned to him, waiting for Shuuhei's suggestion. The gray eyes were entirely different than Kisuke's: a sleek cat as opposed to the cleverest fox. The color also leaned toward violet whereas Kisuke's were stormy skies. Carefully, Shuuhei clasped Byakuya's shoulder, squeezing before trailing the hand down one long arm. Heart hammering for too many reasons to name, Shuuhei drew closer so that Byakuya's body pressed against his: hard lines, warm skin, and Shuuhei sighed in amazement. He placed Byakuya's hand at Shuuhei's waist, keeping a grip on a fragile wrist.

Byakuya said nothing, but his eyebrows danced a fast up-down before he leaned his head toward Renji, who kissed Byakuya in a slow drag of lips. Renji's black-inked hand stroked Byakuya's hair with another lingering look, before resting a lean, tiger-striped body against Byakuya's pale perfection. The moment skin met skin, Shuuhei could feel muscles and tendons relax.

"Good," murmured Kisuke, and the tone tore Shuuhei's eyes away from Renji and Byakuya. "That looks utterly gorgeous." Kisuke sighed, and Shuuhei saw Kisuke's face firm in resolve as he slid his belt out of its loops with a rasp, holding it in capable hands. He gauged range, lifted one shoulder to loosen it, and Shuuhei squeezed Byakuya's wrist. Byakuya's lips parted in a short sigh, fingers digging into Shuuhei's hip, and Renji leaned imperceptibly closer.

"Here we go," Kisuke murmured and without any more preamble, he raised the belt and used the tongue to strike vertically along Byakuya's left shoulder. The tip laid itself on the blade, and the crack of leather on skin was shockingly loud.

Byakuya's face scrunched, he flinched, and air rushed from his mouth, but he made no other sound. Instead, his chin cocked to one side, gaze unfocused and considering.

"Shit," Renji whispered.

"Mm," Shuuhei grunted, entirely in love with Kisuke's focus, Byakuya's resolve, and the fast rise and fall of Renji's chest.

Gold brows drew together in concentration, and after Kisuke laid a series of two more hard slaps on the same shoulder three to the other, Renji finally stopped flinching for Byakuya. The width of the belt never landed on exactly the same spot, and Shuuhei felt a crazy surge of pride and a hard throb of lust at seeing how Kisuke always managed to put down the flat of the belt, never the edge.

Byakuya remained quiet, breathing quick but even, and Kisuke put a palm down on the reddened skin, stroking once before drawing back. "I'm going to do that twice more, just to warm the skin up, and then go harder."

Renji's eyes got wide, but he kept his mouth shut. Byakuya made a pleased sound and nodded. Renji wet his lips, kissed Byakuya's temple, and braced a hand over the flat planes of Byakuya's stomach. Shuuhei contained a grin when Byakuya grunted, quiet and tinged with awakening helplessness, and Shuuhei loved that what a belt couldn't do alone, Renji's touch accomplished.

"Nice, huh?" Shuuhei whispered, free hand roaming to trace the outline of Byakuya's nipple. He kept his other hand firmly clenched on Byakuya's arm.

Byakuya shot Shuuhei a look, but didn't answer. True to his word, Kisuke shuffled to the right and gained the angle to lay a second series of strikes that crisscrossed the first. Kisuke kept the timing of the blows predictable, but instead of pausing for another check, he shifted left and put down another set of stripes.

Byakuya's eyes closed, his head tipped forward, and Shuuhei took some of the held man's weight. "Nice," he murmured, forehead against Byakuya's hair. He teased and lightly pinched the nipple to hardness, and Renji's fingers splayed across Byakuya's abdomen.

Kisuke paused and stroked his left hand over both patches of reddened skin, and then carefully leaned against Byakuya's back. Byakuya shuddered, head lolling toward Renji, chin tucked down. Kisuke's left arm brushed against Shuuhei, and Kisuke gently wrapped it around Byakuya. "How are you doing?" Kisuke breathed against Byakuya's skin.

A sigh escaped Byakuya's lips, and Renji visibly relaxed. "Delightful," Byakuya clearly said, though he addressed the floor. Renji chuckled, and Shuuhei kissed and nipped Kisuke's shoulder.

Laying gentle kisses on pink flesh, Kisuke murmured, "I'm honored." The arm about Byakuya tightened and released, before swinging down to touch Shuuhei's thigh and stroke his hip. Shuuhei gave Kisuke a heated look, and his cock stirred as Kisuke backed away.

The belt whistled through the air, this time, and landed strongly enough to make Byakuya jerk and let loose a startled, " _Oh_." Renji breathed harder, Shuuhei gritted his teeth, and rather than going again on the left side, Kisuke went to the right with another fast stroke that slid after landing.

" _Unnah_!" Byakuya coughed, and the room got hazy as envy and the desire to trade places with Byakuya sliced through Shuuhei. Renji said something into Byakuya's ear that was too soft for Shuuhei to make out, and the Byakuya groaned in earnest before gasping when another slish-slice-slap flew through the air and landed on the opposite shoulder. Byakuya shook, Shuuhei groaned, and without consulting his brain, his lips met Byakuya's cheek and jaw, and his fingertips traced the underside of Byakuya's cock. The captive brunet stifled a cry in his mouth, and the length twitched in Shuuhei's hand.

"...and you're so goddamned beautiful, Sir," Renji said -- all shock and awe -- and the latter half of the sentence was barely audible. Another hissing blow landed on the shoulder Renji supported. This time the cry sounded in earnest, and Byakuya leaned against his supporters and trembled.

"He's right. You are gorgeous," Kisuke said distinctly. He wrapped the belt about his forearm in order to reach out and stroke the bruised flesh. Both Shuuhei and Renji kissed and smoothed hands over Byakuya's damp skin, and Byakuya's body rolled.

"And strong," Kisuke continued, and God but Shuuhei loved the husk in his lover's voice. "I would be impressed if you wanted to stop here, Byakuya, but if you wish me to continue, I shall have to move down to your ass, as I don't want to break skin."

Byakuya made a sound that Shuuhei translated as whine, and a shiver danced up his spine. He reached to brush hair behind Byakuya's ear, wanting to see the man's face, and he got full view of flushed cheeks, heavy lids, and a wide pupil ringed with lavender that observed Shuuhei from the corner of Byakuya's eye. Slowly, the man blinked and turned to kiss Renji for a lusty moment that made Shuuhei bite a lip. That done, Byakuya looked back at Kisuke over one shoulder.

"More, Kisuke. I'm not finished, yet."

"No, definitely not," Renji added, and his hand joined Shuuhei's to tease between Byakuya's legs, brushed balls, and Byakuya hissed, hips moving into the touches.

Kisuke gave a low rumble of amusement. "Good that you agree."

Kisuke knelt before Shuuhei, running his still-hot right hand, wrapped in leather, down Shuuhei's front, brushing against nipples and along one of the vines. Shuuhei groaned and dove for Kisuke's mouth, tongues dancing. Shuuhei whined through his nose, want spiraling so high and fast he thought he might topple over, and then with a slow sigh, Kisuke straightened and smiled. "Right. Here we go."

"Bastard," Shuuhei rasped, breathing hard, and Kisuke merely chuckled. "So gonna pay for that."

"I sincerely hope so," Kisuke replied, eying Byakuya. Shuuhei grunted and took out some of his irritation on Byakuya's cock, wrapping a fist around it and pumping before stilling. Byakuya made a mean sound that had Renji grinning, and then the game resumed.

The belt unfurled, and Kisuke measured the loose tongue against his target. Then he used a full arm swing to smack the entire length of leather against the two perfect globes of Byakuya's ass.

" _Sssfuck_." Byakuya's whole form tensed in an undulating roll of musculature, and his head went back.

"Jesus," Renji strangled, and both of them moved simultaneously to tighten Byakuya's arms around their bodies for a better hold. Their eyes met, and together they caught both nipples at the same time. "Rough," Renji directed and demonstrated, and Shuuhei followed through with a vicious pinch and pull. Byakuya called out an incoherent syllable of pained passion, and Shuuhei resisted the urge to palm his own cock. He glanced longingly at Kisuke and rumbled a gritty curse.

Gray eyes hooded, and Kisuke's left hand stole over to tease the piercing through the head of Shuuhei's cock, pushing gently at the jewelry there, before sliding down the underside. The warm grip jerked when Kisuke struck Byakuya again.

"Kisuke," Shuuhei snarled, and he dragged blunt nails over abused nipple and flank. Byakuya yelled at the ceiling, Renji grabbed a handful of Byakuya's hair and made their mouths meet in a messy kiss. Byakuya's moans pitched higher and constant, and Shuuhei's brain redlined as Kisuke closed fingers in a ring about Shuuhei's base that tightened and pulled just as he raised the belt in his right hand and swung it at Byakuya's ass.

"Mother-" Shuuhei cried.

" _Fuck_!" Byakuya finished, and Renji's teeth sank into Byakuya's neck. " _God... oh my..."_ Byakuya whined, and Kisuke stroked Shuuhei again as the belt flew. Byakuya silently shook, Kisuke critically observed the situation with an infuriating detachment that made Shuuhei want to fuck Kisuke into a wall until the man could only wheeze hoarse cries for mercy, and the belt struck the final time.

"Sh-shit," Renji slurred. Byakuya choked on a noise. "What the hell do I -- er, _cherries_ , goddammit." And Renji caught Byakuya in his arms when the man buckled.

"Good call," Kisuke said breathlessly, dropping the belt, sliding hands along Byakuya's back, and gently along bruising ass. "You've got him?"

"Yeah," Renji said, sitting down and easing Byakuya into his lap and against his chest.

Renji leaned against a chair, and Byakuya curled up to bury his face against Renji. Shuuhei watched, concerned until Byakuya's fingers nudged Renji's face closer for a kiss.

"Seems fine," Shuuhei husked, saw Kisuke nod and withdraw to let Renji comfort Byakuya, and Shuuhei didn't waste another second. He lunged for Kisuke, yanking with violence, hands at lower back and neck. The kiss was full of sucking lips and tugging teeth, and Shuuhei deliberately ground himself against Kisuke's groin, growl reverberating in his chest.

Returning the kiss in force, Kisuke's arms wrapped about Shuuhei, the right hand still markedly warmer than the left. Kisuke grunted and jerked with the motion of Shuuhei's hips. Buttons flew when Shuuhei wrenched the front of the shirt apart, and he dove down to clamp onto Kisuke's neck. He got fabric off Kisuke's shoulders, and the feel and smell of Kisuke's body, damp and heated from exertion, was too fucking good.

Shuuhei knotted the shirt in a twist, temporarily catching Kisuke's forearms behind his back. "Got a couple swings left in you for me?" Shuuhei husked over bruising skin.

Kisuke coughed, arms straining against the cloth, and he brushed a kiss to Shuuhei's hair. "Of course... though, regrettably, you might have to let me go." The amused chagrin in the words made Shuuhei bark a laugh that morphed into a moan when Kisuke bucked into Shuuhei's body with a gasp.

"You and your goddamned logic," Shuuhei affectionately complained, and he pulled back to kiss Kisuke's reddened mouth, gently this time with his eyes open. "Couch," he directed, nuzzling Kisuke's cheek before putting his backside to Kisuke and crawling over to the sectional sofa.

"That enough support?" Kisuke asked after taking a few breaths and following.

Shuuhei snorted. "Yeah, it's fine," he said. "Soft landing if I fall over." He tossed a grin at Kisuke, and sighed when a hot hand stroked along the skin of Shuuhei's bottom and thigh.

"And do you want back work as well as ass, like on Byakuya? Or what are you thinking?"

It took a second for Shuuhei to tamp down heat and formulate a response that wasn't just a semi-incoherent, _Oh God yeah_. He studied the couch cushion, rested his elbows on it, and considered.

"Ass and legs," Shuuhei replied. "Though it all sounds good. You know me." He smiled at the irony.

Kisuke laid warm lips on Shuuhei's shoulder. "Mm. In all of a week, yes, I feel like I _have_ learned quite a bit about your preferences and about what you can and want to take." Shuuhei hummed, loving the kisses and the press of Kisuke against him.

"I think I'm going to double up the length so I can get more control and you can get a bit more impact."

"Nn, yeah," Shuuhei answered, getting breathless again, anticipation stacking higher. "Go for it."

Across the room, Renji laughed, and Shuuhei jumped. He'd damned near forgotten they had an audience. "Don't knock it," Shuuhei said without looking at the other pair and making a soft noise of regret as Kisuke's weight left his back. "Or you're next, asshole."

"No... no fuckin' way," Renji replied, but the words weren't nearly as firm as they should have been, and Shuuhei heard the hesitation. And if that wasn't enough to raise eyebrows, Byakuya's evil chuckle definitely did the trick.

A hand stroked Shuuhei's back, and Kisuke murmured. "You might be surprised, Renji."

Renji's attempt at a grunt in the negative was less than convincing, but Shuuhei ceased to care when Kisuke stopped touching him.

"Here it comes," Kisuke warned. Shuuhei shut his eyes, and the first hard slap of the belt landed on his ass. His noise was one of thirds: relief, pain, and eagerness. He reached over his head to grab onto the slick cushion along the back of the couch and dug his fingers into the fabric.

"Very, very nice," Kisuke murmured and continued with the warm-up strikes. The next three stung like a bitch, even spread as they were from the tops of Shuuhei's thighs to the meat of his ass, but there wasn't much force behind them, yet.

A hand moved to rest on the upper swell of Shuuhei's ass, and Shuuhei clenched his teeth, waiting for it. Kisuke laid the next blow on the back of Shuuhei's legs, the next just above it, a third an even amount above that, and the last across both of Shuuhei's cheeks. There was little to no delay between the thuds, and Shuuhei didn't know he held his breath until Kisuke stopped, and Shuuhei rasped a cry that vibrated too loudly against his own eardrums. He squirmed, chasing oxygen in deep gulps.

Kisuke stroked Shuuhei's lower back. Shuuhei sighed a soft moan, arching his head and neck toward Kisuke. Lips brushed his shoulder, and the distinctive evidence of Kisuke's arousal pressed in a line against the blazing skin of Shuuhei's thigh. Arms encircled him in a protective fold, and Shuuhei shivered. He didn't know in that moment if he took so much because he liked it or because it earned him Kisuke's sincere affection and praise.

"Mm... gorgeous," Kisuke rumbled, and Shuuhei gasped. "I'm going to do that again. A few of the lines will cross."

"...please..." Shuuhei managed, nodding when his voice didn't quite want to work.

Touch lingered and then withdrew, and a warning hand steadied them both before Kisuke did exactly as he said, laying lines in a building ladder of pain.

Shuuhei cried out, clutched the furniture, and at the last second he stopped himself from biting into the sofa seat. Instead, he buried his face, rolling it, and the urge to fuck hit him in a wave. He _knew_ the name of the game was take and deny; he _knew_ that he could go longer, and he'd be _damned_ if he let Renji win, but...

"Kisuke..." Shuuhei moaned when the strikes stopped, dragging the vowels.

"Shuuhei." The tone was tender, but the arms that pulled Shuuhei up from the couch and turned him toward Kisuke's sweat-dampened bare chest were firm. Kisuke hugged Shuuhei and pulled him close for a kiss, breathing a mess of low notes of desire.

Shuuhei waited for Kisuke to break the mesh of mouths, and he stroked over the ridge line of Kisuke's spine. It was obscenely good to be close like this: body on fire, assaulted by every one of his senses and feeling half out of his mind. "Good... good thing you stopped," Shuuhei murmured into Kisuke's shoulder, hugging his lover and willing them closer. "Few more of those and couldn't be responsible for what I did next."

"Perhaps I should have kept going," Kisuke said, a smile in his voice. A very warm hand roamed over sensitized skin. "Might be nice to get slammed up against a wall and taken, and though we might both lose our little contest, it could well be worth doing."

Shuuhei grabbed two handfuls of Kisuke's ass and kissed him. "I'll remember that."

"Yeah, but right now? Game's _on_ ," Renji quipped, both he and Byakuya drawing closer.

~*~


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an evening of dinner and drinks, Byakuya suggests to his lover Renji and their friends, Kisuke and Shuuhei, that they take the party to a more private venue.

Shuuhei snorted. "Game's not  _on_ , asshole. Not when I know who's going down."  
  
"Ain't lost, yet," Renji answered with a cocky smirk.  
  
Byakuya sighed, paced over to Kisuke and sank down next to him. Shuuhei could watch the man get up and kneel down all damned night. It was just so...  _pretty_.   
  
"Lovely," Byakuya said, bending to brush his lips over the juncture of chest and throat. "Unexpectedly so, though should have known better." He cocked an eyebrow at Kisuke, glanced at Shuuhei, and rested his cheek on Kisuke's shoulder. His fingers idly pet the crook of Kisuke's elbow.  
  
Kisuke stroked gentle fingers through black hair, Byakuya's beads twinkling in the light. "Mmhm. Our taste in men is surprisingly good, I suspect. Though I have known that certain circumstances serve to bring even more out than most would expect."  
  
"...huh?" Renji asked.  
  
"He knows he's good," Shuuhei translated.  
  
"Oh," Renji said, chuffing a laugh and, Shuuhei noted with a frown, keeping his distance. He gave Kisuke a one-armed hug and got up to approach Renji. The redhead eyed him, almost wary, and Shuuhei forced a long sigh from his lips that he didn't really mean.  
  
"What? You get fuckin' gunshy all of a sudden?" Shuuhei asked, reaching to tug at Renji's arm. "Get over here."  
  
"Fuck you," Renji muttered but came to Shuuhei willingly. Shuuhei didn't let Renji see his expression, knowing the redhead would give him hell for thinking too much or some such bullshit. So, instead, Shuuhei slipped a hand into Renji's hair, stroking it the way Renji loved: caress and tug and rinse, repeat. "Ngh," Renji grunted, forehead touching Shuuhei's and hands going around Shuuhei's waist. Renji was mostly soft, and Shuuhei kept his firm cock out of the equation, tilting his body to get them strategically closer. He licked at Renji's neck, caught skin with firm presses of his lips, and Renji's fingers tightened on Shuuhei's body.  
  
"You okay?" Shuuhei asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Renji answered, and Shuuhei made a disbelieving noise.   
  
"Uh-huh," Shuuhei murmured, and Renji gave a tiny gasp when Shuuhei lapped at his ear.  
  
Kisuke nudged Byakuya gently, and turned with him toward Renji and Shuuhei, one arm still supporting the slender man. "They are beautiful together."  
  
Shuuhei kissed Renji's cheek, over the tattoos inked above his eyebrows, and saw Kisuke with his arm around Byakuya. They watched, Kisuke supporting and holding Byakuya, and Shuuhei kept his eyes on Kisuke as he trailed fingertips down Renji's side.  
  
"Damnit," Renji commented, flinching at the ticklish touch. Shuuhei rumbled a quiet laugh.  
  
"That they are," Byakuya said, one hand lazily outlining the contours of Kisuke's bare chest and abdomen. "Contrasts and friendship and trust."  
  
Renji made a noncommittal noise, and Shuuhei sighed. He caught Renji's chin, kissed him quick, and looked into swirling eyes. "Bothered you?"   
  
"Naw," Renji scoffed, but he didn't break eye contact, and Shuuhei gave Renji a look.  
  
"It didn't. I just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
Renji licked his lips, tipping his head forward so a curtain of red blocked them from the other two men. "Feel like odd man out," Renji admitted.  
  
"No way," Shuuhei said firmly. "It's not like that."  
  
"Yeah... well..." Renji looked so uncomfortable that Shuuhei despaired for the right words, and then Byakuya pressed against Renji's back, and Kisuke mimicked the movement behind Shuuhei. Renji's eyelids fluttered closed as Byakuya held him -- such a simple thing, and Renji was unmade. Shuuhei shuddered against Kisuke.   
  
"Didn't go like you thought," Byakuya said to Renji. "Hm?"  
  
Renji swallowed, and his mouth twisted into a chagrined grimace. "You know too much, I ever tell you that?"  
  
"A few times," Byakuya conceded, kissing a tattooed neck.  
  
"How was it different?" Kisuke asked from next to Shuuhei's ear. Warm arms wrapped about Shuuhei, and lips went on to lay slow kisses along his shoulder.  
  
"Eh, just gave new meaning to 'hurt so good,' ya know?" Renji said. He shook his head. "Just... wasn't what I... you know."  
  
"Expected?" Shuuhei asked.  
  
"Yeah." Renji's eyes flicked to Shuuhei's. "Didn't expect you, either."  
  
Shuuhei blinked. "The hell? You're the one who was always tellin' me to experiment in the first place." Kisuke hugged Shuuhei for a brief instant before Kisuke rested against Shuuhei's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Renji said, reaching backward and around Byakuya so the man had more room to play, explore, and toy. But Byakuya didn't try to distract Renji; he stroked the redhead's sides, aimless and gentle. "But that's 'cause you were so picky and careful and shit. Just wanted you to do whatever to have fun. It was... different... watching you  _want_  it."  
  
"Yeah?" Shuuhei prompted, covering Kisuke's hands and lacing their fingers.   
  
Renji shrugged, ill at ease but persevering anyway. Renji wasn't one to back down from something just because it was difficult. Case in point: Byakuya. "Sure. You weren't like..." he floundered, Shuuhei sympathized and understood in a flash fire of newly acquired experience.  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
Renji didn't answer, but he glared at Shuuhei -- the expression daring and egging Shuuhei on while simultaneously begging not to go there. Shuuhei'd seen the look before: came up anytime Shuuhei forced Renji out of one of his depression fits and  _made_ the man talk through whatever means necessary.  
  
"You scared to ask for what you want, Ren?" Shuuhei asked. It should have sounded vaguely insulting, but instead it came out nearly a whisper; damned near tender like old lovers would talk of hurtful things.  
  
"Hell no," Renji replied immediately.  
  
"Well... do you want some play, too, or you want to get on with the night?" Shuuhei asked, reaching to trail a finger down Renji's sternum. "'Cause I'm sure we'd all be up for fucking, but damn all if we'd cut you out of a slice of action if you want it." Shuuhei considered as Renji stared wide-eyed at him. "Though, I might volunteer to do the honors. I think Kisuke's arm's a little tired." Shuuhei squeezed Kisuke's fingers, trying to tell the man that even if he  _wasn't_  tired, Shuuhei said the words to make Renji feel better. "Unless you'd rather Byakuya..." He shrugged as though this conversation were the most casual in the world.  
  
Kisuke squeezed silently with a still far too warm right hand, and Shuuhei could feel just the faintest vibration of laughter against his back. Warm lips brushed against the nape of his neck, though, reassurance or just a touch, he wasn't sure.  
  
Renji's head leaned sideways, baring his throat to the man behind him. "You got anythin' to say on this?" he husked, eyes down.  
  
Byakuya kissed the offering, briefly. "I agree with your friend," he said, words measured and melodic. "I'm delighted to move on but don't enjoy the idea of leaving you with that kind of want, and so..." Byakuya gestured with one hand, a lazy twirl of wrist.  
  
"Diplomat," Renji accused.  
  
"Never would one be so honest," Byakuya retorted.  
  
Renji licked the front of his teeth; an old habit that meant he was working through a problem in his head. "But would it bother you...?"  
  
"... to watch a gorgeous man do something new that makes you moan? Heavens. That sounds utterly terrible."  
  
Renji's lips cracked into a smile and then he laughed, and the tension in the room diffused.  
  
Kisuke hugged Shuuhei, chuckling, and said in a low voice, "It will be a treat for me to see what you've learned."  
  
"Oh, well... just a few things. Here and there," Shuuhei said, already running through the room, Renji's preferences, and options in his mind. It wasn't easy with Kisuke at his back and hormones doing the damned mambo, but one glance at Renji's half-lidded eyes, and Shuuhei got his act together.   
  
Shuuhei loved Renji; not a fact he said out loud very often, but it was one of Shuuhei's life truths. Like hell if he was going to squander this opportunity or botch it. He knew the belt was out -- way out -- and so were other tools, really. Shuuhei didn't really know how to  _use_  most of them, and he didn't think they were available, anyway. Byakuya said as much earlier in the night. Evidently, all the fun toys were at the hunting lodge. That left hands, and Shuuhei swallowed hard at how in the hell to propose that idea.   
  
"Thinking a whole lot there, Shuu," Renji murmured. Byakuya was at Renji's neck again, kissing lightly enough that Shuuhei shivered at the caress.  
  
"Yeah," Shuuhei replied, working up saliva and guts.  
  
"What are you --  _mm_  -- thinkin'?" Byakuya's hands stroked Renji's sides, and lilac eyes met Shuuhei's over Renji's shoulder.  
  
"About you naked and under my hands, Ren," Shuuhei replied, and Renji's breathing stuttered.  
  
"Why don't you tell him about..." Byakuya began, finishing the sentence in Renji's ear. Renji blushed damned near the color of his hair.  
  
Kisuke's touch moved to less distracting places like Shuuhei's shoulders, arms, and hands. His voice, however, was amused as he said, "Please do enlighten us."  
  
"It was just the one time," Renji grumbled, scowling at the floor. Byakuya's arms went around him in a careful hug, and Shuuhei knew the patented, "Devils giving blowjobs couldn't make me talk" tone in Renji's voice.  
  
Shuuhei eased closer to Renji, though he kept his hands to himself. Barely. "I'm thinking we're pretty limited, that I want to be able to touch you and sorta keep a good gauge on what you're feeling, so I think that means I use--" Shuuhei stopped when Byakuya smiled, Renji's chest heaved in a shaky sigh, and somehow, Shuuhei knew he just stumbled onto something good. "My, uh, hand," he finished.  
  
Renji and Shuuhei stared at one another, and the brown eyes were swirling with heat, challenge, and tequila-infused bravery. "You want to...  _spank_  me?" Renji asked, breathless and dubious.  
  
Shuuhei winced. "Oh God. Let's call it something else, or I don't think I can do it."  
  
"Hm... hands-on personal impact play?" Kisuke suggested, and Shuuhei chuckled.  
  
"Uh... right," Renji managed.  
  
"He's enjoyed such things before," Byakuya put in. "It's why I added a more versatile range of items to the lodge for us, and others, to enjoy." Renji didn't look very happy with the explanation, scowl deepening.   
  
"It's us, Ren. C'mon," Shuuhei said. "You just saw Kisuke take a belt to my ass. How bad could this be?"  
  
Renji's lips twitched. "Blackmail all 'round."  
  
Shuuhei grinned, paused, and clucked his tongue. Now that he knew what they were going to do, there was the small matter of  _how_. And the mental image that assaulted him made it easier than Shuuhei thought it would be. "Uh... I think... I think I want Byakuya and Kisuke in the floor leaning against the couch. If that works?" Shuuhei said, turning to Kisuke, questioning.  
  
"Certainly." Kisuke moved over to the couch and sat down, legs before him.  
  
Shuuhei smirked, knelt in front of Kisuke and reached for the blond's fly. "Byakuya? To his right... uh, please?" he said without looking behind him, fingers undoing a zipper. He bent to breathe over Kisuke's mouth, thoughts of a hard cock against his leg, hands and leather on his skin, and Kisuke's voice speaking Shuuhei's name making him sigh a moan just for Kisuke's ears. "Probably want to join the group in nudity, Kisuke," he said as Byakuya eased very, very gently onto a tender ass next to them.  
  
Mouth parting under Shuuhei's, Kisuke coughed a low sound. Surprise or agreement, Shuuhei couldn't be sure, but Kisuke lifted his hips and didn't reach for the temptation of a kiss. Kisuke was, however, good and hard when Shuuhei worked the dress pants and shorts down pale thighs and socked feet. It was impossible to look away from the moisture beaded at the tip of Kisuke's cock as he finished undressing Kisuke, and he shook his head to clear it when he was done.  
  
"Now what?" Renji asked, and Renji brushed fingers through Shuuhei's hair. Shuuhei gestured to the two seated men, meeting Kisuke's eyes again.  
  
"Lay face down over their laps. Head in Byakuya's, lower body on Kisuke."  
  
Kisuke coughed again and then cleared his throat. Shuuhei knew the latter was to make the former sound intentional. "That sounds like a good set of supports that won't invoke what you don't want, and it's anything but traditional."  
  
"How the hell do you  _live_  with this guy?" Renji asked.  
  
"I speak fluent Urahara," Shuuhei said, getting worried when Renji still didn't move. He rubbed a hand over Renji's lower back.  
  
Renji snorted, and still wavered. "Then...?"  
  
Shuuhei stood up, pulled Renji flush, and kissed him. Renji's startled squeak turned into a pleased sound before it finally morphed into a quiet groan. "He means," Shuuhei said in between fast, harsh presses of mouths and a hard suck of Renji's lip. "That it won't feel like fucking punishment; just feel really damned good."   
  
"Aw, fuck..." Renji whispered when Shuuhei bit at the juncture of neck and shoulder.   
  
"Yeah. Later. For now...?" Shuuhei made it a question, balancing on the line between encouragement and coercion.  
  
"Well. Not like I can fuckin' let you win..." Renji finished, shoving Shuuhei away and going down on one knee next to the other men. "Jesus. Okay..." He muttered before working his way across Kisuke and into Byakuya's outstretched arms.   
  
As soon as Renji was within range, Byakuya stroked Renji's hair, rubbed his arm, and tried to help him settle. " _Mmph_ ," Renji grunted, as he positioned himself over Kisuke with a hard cock and unsteady knees.  
  
Kisuke's hands hovered, and then, after a glance at Shuuhei, helped Renji settle over his legs. Shuuhei sat back, watching Byakuya's hair fall in a curtain while bending to kiss Renji's cheek. Shuuhei ran a palm over Renji's flank, and Kisuke stroked and soothed Renji's lower back, going no lower. "How does that feel?" Kisuke asked.  
  
"Fine," Renji murmured. "Fuckin' weird... but..." His breath caught, and he turned his head toward Byakuya, who pulled him closer, eyes flicking to Shuuhei.  
  
"Well, it looks fucking amazing," Shuuhei said, petting skin where the other two men didn't touch. And he was damned proud his voice didn't contain too many ounces of the ten pounds of nerves in his guts. He licked his lips, inched downward, and saw muscles jump under Kisuke's hands. That gave Shuuhei pause and an idea formed.   
  
"Keep doing what you're doing, but harder?" Shuuhei said to Kisuke, and Renji's body tensed and unwound in a dance of musculature. Shuuhei grinned. He really, really liked the idea of Renji getting used to three pairs of hands on him before the games ensued. "And I'll..." Shuuhei said, thumbs digging into the meat of Renji's thighs.  
  
Kisuke nodded and rubbed circles over the vivid black slashes at the base of Renji's spine. The muscles under Shuuhei's hands relaxed, and Renji's breathing deepened. Shuuhei's tension unwound, too, and he eased more when Byakuya bent closer to Renji, whispering, and whatever was said made Renji's forehead crumple, torso heaving a sigh. Shuuhei pressed into sweet skin beneath the swell of Renji's ass, and Byakuya chose that moment to clasp Renji's wrist. It was a loose hold, but definitely a grip, and Renji's mouth fell slack.   
  
"It'll be here," Shuuhei said, pressing palms to Renji's cheeks, "and here." He petted along the thigh furthest from Kisuke. Shuuhei wasn't sure Renji even heard him, couldn't quite tell if the nod was to Byakuya or Shuuhei or both. Shuuhei firmed his touch, and he waited until Byakuya's tongue snaked to Renji's ear, until Kisuke's hand rested in a gentle brace, and Shuuhei struck light with the cup of his palm on Renji's leg.   
  
For a second, Shuuhei felt like the world's biggest idiot -- like at any moment everybody in the room was going to look at him in prelude to ass kicking -- but the flash of doubt got burned away by Renji's startled call, flinch, and roll.   
  
Kisuke gave a hum of approval and smiled at Shuuhei, which did wonders for the fleeting,  _The fuck did I just do?_  sensation gnawing at Shuuhei's guts. He let go of the worry and focused on Renji, who had the balls to get into this predicament in the first place. He knew what he'd like, knew Renji's weak spots well enough to do some fast calculating, and Shuuhei laid another couple of swats, one right above the first and one along the fullest part of Renji's ass.   
  
" _Nngh_... the--" Renji said on a gust of air, but whatever came next got trumped by Byakuya's murmured approval.  
  
"There's my Ren..." Byakuya said, tightening his hand on Renji's wrist and holding Renji closer.  
  
On Renji's gasp, Shuuhei struck several times in a series, no harder, but all aimed on the flexing cheeks at his mercy. The squeeze and flinch and low groan went straight to Shuuhei's dick, like a line from the base of his skull down spine and into balls, and he pushed one thumb to rest over Renji's entrance, giving that hand a reprieve, and struck once, slightly harder, to Renji's thigh. The noise the combination yanked from Renji was feral grunt, Renji sought friction against Kisuke's lap, and Shuuhei shuddered. He flicked a glance at Kisuke, envious that Kisuke got most of the brunt of Renji's response.  
  
Kisuke flushed, lips parted, eyes damned near angry in their intent. It was the kind of crazy beautiful that wound things tighter low in Shuuhei's body. It didn't take more than an instant for Kisuke to sense Shuuhei's study, and to return the glance. Hazel eyes hooded, lips pressed together, thinning with something Shuushei knew was irony, masking the kind of longing Kisuke didn't show nearly anyone other than Shuuhei.   
  
Without breaking that contact, Shuuhei mapped and dropped a half dozen more slaps. He wasn't worried about hitting anything he shouldn't, though he could feel the heat coming off Renji, now. Renji thrust steadily, moans continual, and Byakuya tipped Renji just enough to torture a nipple, free hand around Renji's throat. The ensuing answer was in the affirmative to whatever it was Byakuya asked, and Byakuya's chuckle was silken.   
  
Kisuke's expression wavered, and Shuuhei bent to his boyfriend. He teased Renji's cleft and flexing hole, putting some weight behind his arm to call a halt to Renji's roll, ignoring the growl of irritation, and Shuuhei brought his tingling palm to cup Kisuke's face. Hazel eyes closed, and Kisuke rubbed against Shuuhei's touch like an alley cat pushing against someone's shin.   
  
"Love what you're doing to him." Kisuke breathed against Shuuhei's lips.   
  
"Love what it's doing to you," Shuuhei answered, kissing quick but fierce.   
  
"What do you think, my Ren?" Byakuya said, loudly enough for all to hear and staring at Kisuke with open lust. "Time to pay back the mastermind?"  
  
"Oooh, fuck yeah," Renji hissed, though the response might have had something to do with Byakuya's very blunt nails leaving red marks across Renji's ribcage.   
  
Kisuke's breathing hitched, and Shuuhei kissed him again. "Think that means it's your turn," Shuuhei whispered, dodging Renji while the redhead got disentangled from Kisuke's lap to feast on Byakuya's neck. Byakuya hummed and leaned, brushing lips to Kisuke's throat, idly stroking Renji at the same time.  
  
"How do you want me?" Kisuke asked, arching one blond eyebrow, and very lightly stroking a very erect hard-on. "And how long? Byakuya said something about cock rings, and I suggest that one might be... advisable."  
  
"Agreed," Renji rasped, and by some silent signal, everyone obeyed the call to ceasefire. Byakuya glanced at Shuuhei, as though curious if orders were coming, and Shuuhei caressed sweaty blond hair, trying to think past the screaming urges of his cock.  
  
"Think... that... yeah, rings. Good. And..." He spotted throw pillows, memory sent parks igniting in Shuuhei's mind, and he grinned at Kisuke. "A dildo, if you can spare it." Kisuke's eyes widened, and Shuuhei nibbled along Kisuke's jaw.  
  
"I believe I have something suitable," Byakuya mused, kissing Renji before rising, marks plainly visible as he left. "Renji? Towels."  
  
Renji muttered a curse at the ceiling, struggling to get up and using the sofa arm for assistance. Shuuhei was absolutely dying to taste the rigid length beneath Kisuke's faint fingertips, but he resisted. Instead, he rose on unsteady knees to half-crawl and half-flail toward the pillows. He started rearranging the pile, and Renji returned, dropping towels in a heap next to Shuuhei.  
  
"What we doin'?" Renji asked.  
  
"You remember that video of the brunet kid you showed me the other day? One set in that hotel room, right? On that lounge thing?"  
  
Renji was confused and then sly, and he looked over his shoulder at Kisuke. "Oooh yeah..."  
  
"That's what I'm thinkin'," Shuuhei affirmed, and Renji got closer to Kisuke, watching the blond tease himself and licking lips.  
  
"Mm, this gets more intriguing with every word," Kisuke purred. "You shall enlighten me when it's necessary?"  
  
"We'll think about it," Renji answered, rubbing knuckles against Kisuke's arm.  
  
"We  _will_ ," Shuuhei corrected.  
  
Renji chuffed an affectionately irritated sound, squinting at the pillow pile. "So you thinkin'... we do the holdin', then?"  
  
"Yeah?" Shuuhei said, relieved when Renji nodded like it made sense. Nerves flared, but Shuuhei calmed them with a fast replay of his and Kisuke's time at the cabin. He knew what Kisuke liked, knew what got to the man, knew some about where the limits were. And if he did this right, Shuuhei was pretty sure he'd have a mess of blissed-out Kisuke, and God but that was enough to send Shuuhei's hand south to tug at his cock.  
  
"I believe these will do?" Byakuya said, padding across the living room and sweeping to his knees in a graceful movement. He had a handful of cockrings that at first Shuuhei thought were leather, but upon closer inspection discovered they were stretchier. They had adjustable snaps, which was a damned good thing, considering Shuuhei didn't want to think about trying to get a ring around his dick and nuts at the moment. That was a lesson in masochism that he just didn't need.  
  
Byakuya also had a dildo of modest size, lube, condoms, and, much to Shuuhei's amusement, a set of cuffs attached by a single link of chain. "I thought perhaps they might be of some use?" Byakuya said mildly, dropping the restraints and tossing a predatory look at Kisuke.  
  
"Lunch," Kisuke muttered so softly, Shuuhei wasn't sure anyone else caught it. Then Kisuke straightened. "I'd be pleased to utilize those, Byakuya. Shuuhei? Can they be fitted into your plan?"  
  
"Think so." Shuuhei studied Kisuke, watching the struggle for composure and something that looked like a battle being waged on an internal, silent field. The only tells were lightning-quick flicks that tinted Kisuke's eyes and a tensing along shoulders. Sharing these desires with more than just Shuuhei, maybe, had Kisuke thinking. Or maybe Kisuke was trying to guess the way through the makeshift rig. Or perhaps none of that was true, but Shuuhei reached for Kisuke, grateful when the man came to him.   
  
Shuuhei wrapped Kisuke into a kneeling embrace, hugging and hanging on at the same time. "Okay, Renji, that side?" Shuuhei nodded to the left of the throw cushions. "And Byakuya, if you'll get on the right?"  
  
"We got it," Renji said, moving into position and sending a reassuring smile at Shuuhei. It was devious and showed teeth, but it was still encouraging. Behind Kisuke's back, Renji made a series of gestures to Byakuya, whose mouth formed an expressive but mute,  _Oh_.   
  
"Rings, first, I presume?" Byakuya suggested. "It will at least slow us down for a while."  
  
"Yeah," Shuuhei agreed. Renji passed them out, and Shuuhei let go of Kisuke for long enough to fit the pliable material around his balls and base of his cock and cinch it snug. The pressure elicited a grunt from Shuuhei, a sigh from Byakuya, and a snarling, "Shit," from Renji.   
  
Cockring closed and hands hovering near his hips, Kisuke shook, and Shuuhei was pressed flush and molding their mouths together in an instant. Kisuke groaned, opening to Shuuhei, and leaned, letting Shuuhei catch him. Shuuhei blotted out the existence of the other two people in the room and got lost taking sweet time kissing Kisuke ragged and breathless. Shuuhei combed through hair, cupped neck, stroked spine, squeezed ass, and sucked at Kisuke's lower lip.   
  
It wasn't until a foreign hand grazed Shuuhei that he realized Byakuya and Renji were adding to the fire. Petting, caressing, tasting, Renji and Byakuya flanked Kisuke, twin looks of want aimed at Shuuhei's boyfriend in the middle.   
  
"You want his hands behind him?" Byakuya asked, soft and sultry and between light licks to Kisuke's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Shuuhei said, carefully unwinding one of Kisuke's arms from around him while Byakuya got the other, and Renji grabbed the cuffs.  
  
Panting with low tones, Kisuke dipped his head while Renji flipped straps and tightened buckles. Steel gray eyes flickered open, stared into Shuuhei's. When Renji patted Kisuke on the arm, all the muscles of Kisuke's shoulders and chest jumped into stark relief, and Shuuhei got dizzy with need. The link chimed against the rings of the cuffs. "Good," Kisuke said breathlessly. "Solid."  
  
"Yeah," Shuuhei agreed, and everybody looked to him. For once, it didn't make Shuuhei want to retreat. Kisuke was compromised, and that changed the entire game. "Let's get you on the pillows, then. Lie back, face up?"  
  
With Renji and Byakuya's protective guidance, Kisuke sat, tipped, and rested on the pile, squirming to find a way to lay on his bound arms that wasn't entirely uncomfortable. Shuuhei urged Kisuke's knees into a bend, situating himself between them, and everyone tweaked cushions until Kisuke relaxed. "Okay?" Shuuhei whispered, propping over Kisuke and trailing fingers along Kisuke's side.  
  
"Entirely." Kisuke took another long, slow breath, but his skin shivered under Shuuhei's fingertips. "What next?"  
  
"Legs up," Shuuhei said, balancing on knees and a forearm to reach and clutch the rear of Kisuke's thigh. "They're gonna hold you," Shuuhei rasped, kneading muscles. Renji caught Kisuke's ankle and then behind Kisuke's knee, keeping the stretch careful. "Nice and wide and steady." Shuuhei shifted, and Byakuya took Kisuke's other leg, allowing Kisuke plenty of time to redistribute weight. Renji and Byakuya bent Kisuke in a spread, and braced Kisuke's shoulders, ringed cocks near Kisuke's face.   
  
"Mmm... ah... I see." Kisuke's fair skin was flushed bright red, but the man still managed to school his features into a smirk. "This should allow..." Kisuke's voice hitched involuntarily, and he suddenly grinned and tilted his head further, gently blowing across Byakuya's shaft. "Quite a few possibilities."  
  
Shuuhei chuckled, and Byakuya smoothed a hand from Kisuke's shoulder to nipple, smiling in a benignly Satanic sort of way. Kisuke stretched against bonds and hummed. Byakuya tossed hair, pulled Kisuke's leg wider, and almost kissed Kisuke, lips just out of range and breath mingling. Shuuhei let Kisuke get momentarily distracted by cock and touch, and then slid to indulge in a taste of Kisuke's dick at long ever-loving last: a swipe of tongue to tip and slit, suckling at the dribbles of pre-come.  
  
" _Nnnng_!" Kisuke groaned and arched, chin tilting his head up further, so that his mouth touched Byakuya's, who promptly and hungrily ate at Kisuke with a sigh though slender nose. Shuuhei watched, lapping along the spine, and fleshy sounds met Shuuhei's ears: Renji's stroking hand that stopped before anything got too serious and caught Kisuke's other nipple in a pinch that grew vicious fast.   
  
Kisuke tensed, but Byakuya didn't let up on the tongue work, and Shuuhei nuzzled at Kisuke's balls. Renji saw where Shuuhei was headed, and knee-walked sideways, shoving Kisuke's leg just a fraction wider. Byakuya held Kisuke still, arm across Kisuke's chest. Renji took up Kisuke's cock for a slow stroke, and Shuuhei drew both Kisuke's nuts into his mouth, sucking and fucking loving the stretch in his cheeks.  
  
Garbling a cry into Byakuya's mouth, Kisuke shuddered, thighs going taut against Byakuya and Renji's holds. Kisuke's hips flinched, but he didn't go far when ball sac tugged against the edge of Shuuhei's teeth.   
  
"Fuckin' A," Renji wheezed.  
  
Shuuhei released Kisuke, cupping damp skin and teasing taint. Kisuke breathed a note of surrender, and the ring under Shuuhei's fingertips puckered and loosened. "Get that dildo, would you?" Shuuhei said.  
  
Renji lunged for the toy, taking up lube and getting the thing slicked while working around Kisuke's leg. Shuuhei almost laughed, reminded in all the good ways why he used to jump at the chance to double-team some guy with his old roommate. Flexible, cunning, and damned intuitive, Renji was always fun in the bedroom. Or living room. Or fast food restaurant bathroom. Shuuhei ghosted a quiet moan against Kisuke, heart hammering and blood singing.   
  
"Divine," Byakuya whispered throatily, relinquishing Kisuke's mouth to focus on Kisuke's neck just as Shuuhei reached Kisuke's entrance and circled the rim with a wet flutter.  
  
Kisuke whined as Byakuya's white teeth nipped along corded throat. " _Ghhh_... heavenly trios of angels on the wing, claws of...  _Ahg_..." Kisuke's chest rose as Byakuya's fingers clamped one tight bud of a nipple, and Shuuhei dove deep in a quick-flick rhythm. "... fire passion's delight. Dear  _God_!"  
  
"Oh... man..." Renji said, laughter made gentle by the pure delight in his voice.  
  
"Mmhm," Byakuya intoned, pulling at Kisuke's flesh until Shuuhei winced  _for_  his boyfriend.  
  
Shuuhei didn't confirm the obvious, grabbing the dildo from Renji, instead, and setting tip to target while struggling upright. He held on to Kisuke's hip, bracing for leverage, and both Renji and Byakuya steadied Kisuke. Shuuhei shook sweat out of his eyes and tore his gaze off Kisuke's face. He bit his lower lip, nudging Kisuke rhythmically with the toy's head until Kisuke gave.  
  
A guttural growl of pleasure ripped from Kisuke's throat, inspiring a wave of lust in Shuuhei. Kisuke's head tilted back, eyes closing, and Shuuhei sat on his heels, slack jawed, watching Kisuke's body tense and release around the dildo. And, just like Shuuhei suspected and hoped, filling one end made the other lapse into poetry, and cut loose in a river of words:   
  
"By the Twenty Pillars of the Buddha's Palm, the Diamond Net of Lao Tzu's power, and the Father's Milked Cock of Demons' Need," Kisuke murmured, a dragging, choked drawl that captured everyone's attention. "Fill the goddamned channels of my own black heart fuller than the mile-deep caves of the Dragon of Darkness." Shuuhei rubbed circles with one thumb on Kisuke's hipbone, wanting to comfort almost as much as he wanted to savor the last few inches of the toy's dive home. " _Nngh_... Shuuhei... yes, please... fuck me and fill me thoroughly, my artist."  
  
"Holy shit," Renji commented, in something like reverence.  
  
Shuuhei ignored his friend, looming over Kisuke and working the toy in a long, slow retreat. "I will," he promised Kisuke, voice practically a growl. "I definitely fucking will." Shuuhei shivered, Byakuya bent to mark Kisuke's chest with a lewd suck, and Shuuhei began driving the dildo in fast advances and crawling withdrawals.   
  
" _Ahh_... yes.. like... like... oh by the Luminous Pearls of the Moon's sweet come." Kisuke bucked and writhed with each shove into his innards, but the pulls fished out more poetry. " _Ahh_... fuck... yes burning like the Dragon Fire of the Western Ocean's Son devouring all before it." Kisuke's head twisted, left and right, lips bright red and blond hair damp. " _Ahh_  ... divine flowers of...  _nnngh_.... oh.... the Fields of Iron Shafts Impaling the Damned lost souls all, and yet you..." Kisuke glanced down, lashes fluttering over shuttered eyes, almost imploring, and Shuuhei ached for the raw vulnerability. " _Nngh_... find me."  
  
"Yeah," Shuuhei answered, tender, but Byakuya sat up and covered Kisuke's mouth with a palm.  
  
"Hey!" Shuuhei protested, stilling the toy deeply within Kisuke's ass and circling it to a muffled chorus of sounds that  _would_  have been words, dammit, were they allowed.  
  
"Sh-Shuu?" Renji stammered, distracting Shuuhei from his irritation.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If I wanted to..." Renji gulped, and Shuuhei had to give Byakuya this much: the hand over Kisuke's mouth seemed to inspire Kisuke to get louder with the next grind. Everything in Shuuhei screamed to fuck and to fuck  _now_ , but Shuuhei found focus in the resolve to drive Kisuke wild.  
  
"Wanted to what?" Shuuhei prompted.  
  
"Wanted to, uhm, fuck your boyfriend... how much death would be involved? Total mortem or just, say, maiming?"  
  
"If you get to," Byakuya murmured, ducking around Kisuke's leg to nuzzle it and get a fist around Kisuke's cock. And the  _sound_  Kisuke made was part animal. "Then so do I."  
  
Kisuke thrashed with a roaring moan, and Shuuhei swiveled the dildo in time to Byakuya's insanely cruel pumps to Kisuke's cock. "I think... I think that could be arranged," Shuuhei managed, swallowing on a dry mouth. "Owe you just a punch or two later for good measure."  
  
"Done," Renji agreed, stroking himself and trembling all over.  
  
"How's that sound, baby?" Shuuhei asked, heatedly. "No comin' 'til we all get a go at you?"  
  
Blond eyelashes flickered down for an instant. This time a helpless sound leaked from under Byakuya's palm before gray eyes opened, and Kisuke nodded emphatically.  
  
"I think that's a yes," Byakuya said, the smug bastard, and Shuuhei started to snarl, but Byakuya placed an exceedingly sweet kiss to Kisuke's forehead and silenced the urge.  
  
"Swap," Shuuhei said to Renji, who got what Shuuhei wanted in the single command. Shuuhei steadied Kisuke's leg, moving to the side, and Renji replaced Shuuhei between Kisuke's legs, shoving the toy home with one thigh. Kisuke's chin tipped, chest heaved, and another cry got trapped by Byakuya's hand.  
  
Renji bent and ripped open a condom. "Ya know, Shuu," he said, rolling it on and reaching for lube in such practiced motions it was like he could do it all in his sleep. "Much as I like the words, he seems to dig the gagging," Renji observed, and Shuuhei felt better about the decision to proceed as Renji petted Kisuke's torso, stomach, along straining tendons and quads.   
  
Shuuhei glanced at Byakuya, caught the smirk, and he would swear in any court that Byakuya communicated the next suggestion with telepathy. Shuuhei nodded and raked fingers through Kisuke's hair, turning Kisuke's head away from him. Byakuya hummed a pleased noise and let go of Kisuke's face to steady a cock to Kisuke's lips. "Think I have some idea of how to manage his mouth while you satisfy your urge to fuck, Renji," Byakuya said, and rocked when Kisuke's tongue flicked against a purple head.  
  
"Hell yeah," Renji acknowledged, unblocking the toy to let it slide mostly out with the urging of Kisuke's muscles and tossing it out of the way to set, steady, and drive into Kisuke's body.  
  
Kisuke's shout opened his mouth wide for Byakuya's matching thrust, and Shuuhei was treated to a vision of his boyfriend taken both fore and aft. Shuuhei had a moment to hate that he didn't have a free hand for his cock, so hard it practically pointed north, but he comforted himself by tightening his reign on Kisuke's hair.   
  
Renji was merciless between Kisuke's legs, fucking like a beast with thirty seconds to live, and Renji slapped a handhold on Kisuke's calf when Byakuya let go to fall over Kisuke's head in a mock push-up, matching the speed in a dizzying display that left Shuuhei gasping in some combination of concern, longing, and greed. Shuuhei's hand was trapped, face practically pressed to Byakuya's ribcage, and Shuuhei gaped at the way Byakuya's cock reshaped Kisuke's throat with every wicked plunge. The sharp tinge of sweat, latex, and men filled Shuuhei's nose, the slaps of flesh stunningly loud, and Shuuhei completely lost track of sanity and of who made what noise: roar, shout, curse, garbled syllables that escalated in urgency with each passing instant.   
  
" _Fuck_!" Renji bellowed, and he pulled out of Kisuke to grapple his balls into a mean squeeze. Byakuya withdrew, too, and Kisuke lay gasping, coughing.   
  
"Now me?" Byakuya snarled, and it took Shuuhei way longer than it should have to get that the question was for him.   
  
"'kay," Shuuhei agreed, the ability to speak slightly beyond him. He felt as dazed as Kisuke looked, but he flexed his hand against Kisuke's nape while Byakuya and Renji managed the position exchange. There was a brief reprieve while Renji stripped out of a condom and Byakuya donned another. Shuuhei swayed, and the impact of Renji's hand smacking the floor next to Kisuke's head made him jump. Renji moaned, and Shuuhei's entire body rolled when Renji twisted and Renji's slick mouth covered Shuuhei's cock with a swift suck. Shuuhei didn't even have enough air to call out, hips pistoning on their own accord. Beneath them, Kisuke's sounds were continual and went sharp and staccato when Byakuya took up where Renji left off.  
  
" _Nnngod_!" Shuuhei was absolutely sure he would lose it to Renji's tongue and throat, but Renji knew just when to let go. Their eyes met, Renji wiped a wrist across swollen lips, and Shuuhei helped guide Kisuke to Renji's dick.   
  
Byakuya's thrusts rocked all three of them, slower but harder than Renji's form had been, and Renji thrashed his head in a negative snarl, dipping lower to stop fucking Kisuke's mouth and press the head of his cock against the inside of Kisuke's cheek. Renji caressed the swell with a shaky groan, and Kisuke stayed pliant, lax in the center of the chaos. Shuuhei squeezed blond hair, Renji hung on to Kisuke's foot to keep the spread, and he fisted Shuuhei's cock.   
  
"Oh..." Shuuhei panted. "Oooh...  _oooh_..." He tried to curl into the sensation, dying for it to continue and to stop at the same time.   
  
"You're not gettin' ahead of me," Renji husked, and he kissed Shuuhei, sucked at Shuuhei's tongue in a way that made Shuuhei crave it for his dick. He thrust into the tunnel of Renji's fingers, hanging on to orgasm by his fingernails, and getting clear when pleasure got too close to shore. Byakuya halted, too, staying deep inside Kisuke and gulping air in rattling whines, face contorted in denial, and Renji sat back, ass on heels and panting.  
  
"Christ," Renji whispered, weaving to the left and kissing Byakuya, both of them moaning. Byakuya broke free to give the same attention first to Shuuhei and then, with more kindness, to Kisuke. Byakuya sprinkled presses of lips to Kisuke's mouth, cheek, chin, and carefully left Kisuke, who undulated with a weak sound that simultaneously broke Shuuhei's heart and whited out brain cells in a flash fire.  
  
"You," Byakuya stated, and Shuuhei was nodding and moving even though he didn't think his brain was in full contact with the rest of him. And it wasn't until Shuuhei had crawled to trade places with Byakuya that he knew what he wanted.  
  
"Let go," Shuuhei said, starting to lower Kisuke's leg with terrific care. Renji glanced at him, hazy but following suit, and Kisuke's tiny sounds turned startled and pained.  
  
"Easy," Shuuhei whispered, and they all waited once Kisuke's feet were on the ground. He couldn't come up with the words to explain what he was about to do, so he gestured, instead, and Byakuya licked lips and shivered. It was ethereally beautiful, all that pale skin patchy with rose blossoms and marred with lines from the belt.   
  
"Lovely," Byakuya said, and he crawled over Kisuke to get behind Renji, whispering the plan and caressing his lover with abandon.  
  
Satisfied, Shuuhei straddled Kisuke's hips, leaning to cup Kisuke's face with both hands, and suckling at Kisuke's lower lip.  
  
Against Shuuhei's mouth Kisuke whimpered, breathless. "Ring? Please...?"  
  
"Yeah?" Renji echoed, hopeful.  
  
Byakuya's laugh was cruel, and Renji's complaint was silenced by Byakuya's mouth. Shuuhei, however, wasn't interested in any more sadistic games. He officially did not give a shit who won what, as what the hell they were competing for or against had vacated the premises with Kisuke's mournful stare.   
  
Gingerly, Shuuhei reached behind him, found the band around Kisuke's balls and cock, and tugged it open, letting it fall. Kisuke let out a heartfelt groan. Shuuhei bided his time with long tongue lashes into Kisuke's mouth, completely forgetting about Renji and Byakuya until Renji bellowed a curse over something cruel and unusual that Byakuya did. It was enough distraction, though, that Shuuhei thought he might not, actually, come at the next sensation, whatever it might be, and he sat up.   
  
Twisting, Shuuhei picked up the lube and spilled some in his hand. Byakuya had Renji's arms pinned and both Renji's balls in a vise-like grip. Renji's head was back on Byakuya's shoulder, throat exposed to Byakuya's teeth, and Shuuhei felt another wave of helpless want roll over him.   
  
"Going to fuck you while your friend finishes Kisuke off," Byakuya was murmuring, and Shuuhei had to look away. He put slick to Kisuke's cock, slathering it with the lightest touch he could afford and staring into damp-lashed, gray-dark eyes, hoping the action spoke louder than any voice Shuuhei might struggle and find.  
  
 _Love you_ , Kisuke mouthed silently, and Shuuhei bent to lick the sentiment off Kisuke's lips. Beneath him, Kisuke tensed arms and shoulders against the cuffs in a test for the particular kind of helplessness Shuuhei knew his lover adored, and, finding it, Kisuke melted into the cushions. In a heartbeat, Shuuhei lifted and positioned over Kisuke's cock. He started to sink, and he fought the urge to come with the first stretch, the effort shoving a groan out of his lungs matched by a low note of need from Kisuke.  
  
Renji almost drowned Shuuhei's noise, falling forward and practically on top of Kisuke. Shuuhei slapped a palm on Renji's arm, steadying and working his hips, and he saw Byakuya mimicking his pace and slide into Renji.   
  
"Jeee-sus Christ," Shuuhei cursed, tangling a hand in messy red hair. Renji's expression was lost, pained, and stripped, and Shuuhei sought Renji for a kiss, his body keeping rhythm and depth on Kisuke. The mesh of mouths was messy and broken by gasps and hisses, and Renji quaked with enough force to upset Shuuhei's balance when Byakuya bent over Renji's back, reached around, and stroked Renji's dick still trapped by the cockring.  
  
" _Nnnn-GOD_!" Renji wailed, jerking between Byakuya's fist and shoving backward to slam into Byakuya.  
  
"Ah... gods... yes... please," Kisuke pleaded, body bucking and face contorting. Shuuhei felt Kisuke gather and tense, tendons cording in his flushed throat. Shuuhei sped up, calling out with every fill and stroking himself with violence.  
  
"Don't let him do all the work, Ren," Byakuya said, and Shuuhei was with it enough to be thoroughly impressed by how  _calm_  Byakuya sounded. Lavender eyes flashed, teeth showed clenched behind a mouth set in a snarl, and Shuuhei overloaded on Kisuke beneath him, groaning and almost done, on Byakuya straining and unsnapping Renji's ring, and Shuuhei's yell rang the rafters when Renji sealed lips on Shuuhei's cock. One swift suck and nudge of tongue and Shuuhei was coming, spilling, spraying: fist in Renji's hair, hips lunging into Renji and onto Kisuke, and the world came apart. It fractured into pieces: glimpses of Kisuke's sheer relief, the strain in Renji's broken sob of pleasure, the echo of Byakuya's indecipherable barked command, and, finally, to a close up of the carpet. Shuuhei blinked, breathing in ragged, toned gasps and lying curled on top of Kisuke, still connected but facedown-collapsed next to his lover, nose in the rug. Vaguely, he heard Renji and Byakuya, a symphony of tenderness and comfort, but for the life of him, Shuuhei couldn't budge.  
  
"Ah... gods... by all that's... holy..." Kisuke shifted, grunted involuntarily, and a nose brushed against Shuuhei's hair. "Thank you, love."  
  
Shuuhei didn't know if he should love or hate the emotion that welled with the simple phrase, but he was frankly too tired to care. He turned to face his boyfriend, attempting to smile, and, wincing, climbed off Kisuke. He helped his lover tip, fumbled for the clasp on the cuffs, and held Kisuke until the man got arms clear. Shuuhei rearranged the pillows to lie down and rolled Kisuke back onto them. A towel appeared out of nowhere, and Shuuhei stared at it for a second, trying to remember what the hell it was for, and, brain cells finally working, took the thing and wiped his face before starting on Kisuke.   
  
Renji fell onto the pillows, face first and shoving them to lay down, and Byakuya followed, curling around Renji and speaking words of affection that Shuuhei tried not to hear. It seemed too personal, and it definitely affected Renji, whose shoulders shook. Shuuhei settled between Renji and Kisuke, exhausted and feeling like he wasn't quite tethered to the earth; floating and blissful for it. He rubbed Renji's arm, unsure of how much of a reminder he should give the redhead that there were witnesses, but Renji found Shuuhei's hand and clasped it, palm to palm.   
  
Turning, Kisuke got one leg under Shuuhei's legs, curling the other over. Putting Shuuhei's unoccupied arm under his own neck, Kisuke rested his head on Shuuhei's shoulder and wrapped his free arm about Shuuhei's torso. He sighed a deep slow sigh and relaxed against Shuuuhei's side.  
  
"Would it be too much to ask for a blanket?" Kisuke mumbled.  
  
Shuuhei braced to see if he could flail one closer or discover untapped telekenesis, but Byakuya saved him the trouble, dragging a throw off a nearby chair and flopping it across Shuuhei's lower half. Renji let Shuuhei go to get the cover spread, but the way Renji clung to Shuuhei's arm was way too telling. Absently, Shuuhei brushed a kiss to Renji's hair, earning an approving look from Byakuya, and resettled to pull Kisuke closer.  
  
"Goddammit," Renji muttered, and sniffed.  
  
"Always the drama queen," Shuuhei teased, but the words were a whisper, and he stroked Renji's side with the back of one hand.  
  
Kisuke chuckled against Shuuhei's skin, tugging the throw to cover his ass, and then reaching across Shuuhei to caress one black tattooed slash. "That was amazing."  
  
"Truly," Byakuya said, tucking Renji's sweaty hair behind one ear. Renji was flushed, eyes scrunched shut, lashes wet, and cheeks tracked with tears. Shuuhei rumbled a sigh and nudged Renji's chin upward so Shuuhei could distract him with a kiss. It worked, just like always, and when Shuuhei drew away, Renji's mouth smirked while his gaze spoke of gratitude.   
  
"Glad ya didn't wuss out on us," Renji said.  
  
"Me, too," Shuuhei answered.  
  
Byakuya's noise of complaint was loud and insistent, and Renji grinned. "He gets fussy when his sleep's disturbed."  
  
"Breakfast for all if I can have silence, gentlemen," Byakuya said, muddled by Renji's hair and pillows.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Renji rolled his eyes affectionately, settling and holding Shuuhei's hand. "And by the way? I totally fuckin' won."  
  
"Your scale of success continues to amuse," Byakuya intoned around a chuckle.  
  
"Immensely," Kisuke added with a snuggle against Shuuhei. "I'm quite content in losing first." Then lips moved against Shuuhei's ear. "Especially to you, my love," Kisuke said, softer than a breath.  
  
Shuuhei hummed, turned, and kissed Kisuke until they both sighed. Next to him, Byakuya and Renji's breathing began to even, and Shuuhei watched Kisuke until his lover started to doze off. Shuuhei stared at Kisuke for a long moment, too happy to be allowed to live, and finally succumbed to the urge to drift into sleep. His last thought before dreams took him was that maybe, just maybe, none of this would hurt at all in the morning.   
  
Maybe it'd just feel like home.  
  
~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** : This story comes after my story, [Closet Games](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/8448.html), and after [Getaway](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/17212.html) & [Willow](http://liralen.livejournal.com/931898.html), the collaborative stories I wrote with Liralen Li. For information about who these men are in my world, check out those links for the explanations, tattoo descriptions (Shuuhei's tats are different in my world), and fan art! Not necessary to enjoy THIS story, which is essentially four beautiful men spending some quality time at home. 
> 
> Aaand... the OMAKE!
> 
> Shuuhei: ... ...  
> Kisuke: ... striving... moons... blissful... sunsets...*zzzzz*  
> Byakuya: ... ...  
> Renji: ...pancakes?
> 
> *pause*
> 
> Shuuhei: *whacks Renji with pillow*  
> Renji: ...fine. Waffles, then.  
> Shuuhei: Byakuya? Gag?  
> Byakuya: Mmm...  
> Renji: Hey, that's not-MMPH.  
> Kisuke: ...silver...linings...  
> Shuuhei: *satisfied noise...zzzz*
> 
> Much ♥  
> Demented Dee & Liralen Li

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : This story comes after my story, [Closet Games](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/8448.html), and after [Getaway](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/17212.html) & [Willow](http://liralen.livejournal.com/931898.html). 
> 
> For information about who these men are in my world, check out those links for the explanations, tattoo descriptions (Shuuhei's tats are different in my world), and fan art! Not necessary to enjoy THIS story, which is essentially four beautiful men spending some quality time at home. 
> 
> Other Things:  
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Some stories have audio read by me, myself, and I – and occasional special guests! All audio can be found [RIGHT HERE](https://www.4shared.com/dir/37719989/28e7765d/Audio_Readings.html#dir=Unh-MNl5)
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). It’s a one-stop shop for everything I’m up to. You’ll find [Kelly Wyre’s Lair](https://www.demented-ink.com/kelly-wyre-lair) on the Port-of-Call menu. Under that name, I write the [New Amsterdam series](http://kelly-wyre.blogspot.com/2014/01/the-world-of-new-amsterdam.html), as well as many other [LGBTQ-friendly books and novellas](https://www.amazon.com/Kelly-Wyre/e/B00IURAYJM), both singly and in collaboration with other authors. I also [vlog](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP732llZpxt6YAD4-9-pwww), [blog](https://www.demented-ink.com/blog), and generally live, breathe, and sleep all things Story. Some projects are just starting, so pardon my construction dust. And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


End file.
